


whole

by darknightskye



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Movie, Sharing a Bed, anyway this is my liogalo shares a brain agenda, assume in any promare stuff i write they're both trans, lucia meis & gueira show up for like 2 seconds at the end, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: “Don’t make fun of me,” Galo had a pout on his face, and it was Lio’s turn to laugh to himself.“I won’t, idiot,” He said fondly, with the smile still on his face. “What is it?“Okay,” Galo stopped to take a breath. “I was thinking, and I don’t know! It just feels like we’re two halves of a whole, yeah?”Oh.





	whole

Lio realized early on that there was nothing good on T.V. past midnight. Well, it wasn’t _ good _ but it was entertaining enough — though his usual cooking show wasn’t on tonight. A shame, but he continued to flip through the channels. He really should have been asleep already; he and Galo had a shift at six in the morning. 

He had been a part of the Burning Rescue for about a month now — Meis and Gueira too. Even though they didn’t deal with a lot of fires anymore, there was still plenty of work to get done; even after they had gotten everyone off of the Parnassus. Right now they were still working on finding all the ex-Burnish a place to stay. It was a lot of paperwork, but they were still making a difference; Lio knew it would be hard, but everyone could start living normal lives, unafraid. 

And he knew that was worth all the hours he, Meis, and Gueria would spend gathered around the lone Burning Rescue break room table, sorting through all those papers. Galo would often poke his head in, and make sure they were all taking regular breaks, Lio remembered. (He wouldn’t take breaks usually.) They were no longer Burnish, but Lio still felt a sort of responsibility — Galo understood. The entire Burning Rescue understood. 

It was nice to have somewhere that felt like home. 

“Lio?” Galo’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and there he was, standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. 

Lio_ “moved in” _ with Galo a few days after they saved the world (and yes, Lio knew how ridiculous that sentence sounded.) The two had worked themselves near to death, freeing the ex-Burnish from the Parnassus, so much so that the Burning Rescue and ex-Mad Burnish scolded the two into getting some rest. Galo realized that Lio didn’t exactly have anywhere to go rest, and invited him back to his own apartment — and Lio really was too tired to argue. Staying at one of the shelters would have been fine, but Galo had offered. So they went home, fell onto the bed, slept eight hours, and started the process all over again.

It stayed that way for the first week. Once they had gotten everyone out of the ship they were less exhausted, and Lio moved to the couch. Galo kept saying it was fine to share — but Lio didn’t want to overstep. He said if anything, he’d buy himself his own bed — if he ended up staying with Galo permanently. (It had been a month and both knew he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.) 

“Galo? Why are you up? It’s late, you know.” Lio kept idly flipping through the channels. There really wasn’t anything good on. 

“Y’know, I could say the same to you.” Galo paused, so Lio looked up to him. Their eyes met, but Lio noticed he wore a smile — it didn’t seem happy like usual. “Cold again?”

“Did the three blankets give it away?” He was going to add a fourth, but couldn’t find another in the living room. 

Galo laughed to himself. Lio knew he laughed a lot throughout the day, but the laughs like that? The small ones in the apartment felt special; Lio knew it was ridiculous.

“I kinda had a feeling you’d be up,” Lio didn’t question it, Galo did have an odd sixth sense when it came to him. (Maybe thinking things between them were special wasn’t so ridiculous.) “You know you can just take my bed, right? I’m sure it’s way warmer there too.”

“I’m not taking the bed, it’s yours. I’m fine,” and of course the A.C. had to click on, which sent a shiver down Lio’s spine. 

Galo leaned against the doorframe; frown now visible on his face. 

“You’re obviously not fine, Lio.”

“I don’t want to kick you out of your own bed.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” His head was tilted now. Why did he always have to do that? It was adorable, and frustrated Lio to no end. “I don’t mind! But if you're that worried about it, wanna share? Only if you want!”

Lio took a moment to weigh the options. On one hand, he didn’t want to overstep; and sharing again after all this time _ definitely _felt like overstepping. Yeah, they would fall asleep together on the couch and wake up in each other’s arms; and yeah, they were basically always seen with each other for the past month. But sharing again? It felt way more intimate — it would definitely be more intimate now that they weren’t exhausted like that first week. 

Lio let out a sigh. 

He just didn’t know what they were. 

But on the other hand, he was cold and Galo was like a personal heater. And he knew he wouldn’t get any sleep on the couch. 

“Fine,” He spoke, getting up from the couch — blankets still on his shoulders. 

Lio didn’t spare Galo a glance as he walked past him, and quickly made his way to the bedroom; plopping down onto the bed as he stole the entire blanket. 

Galo was there right after, letting out another small laugh as he laid down. Lio imagined he wore a smile; he didn’t look at Galo, his eyes were already closed. But he felt a smile of his own creeping onto his face. 

And there was silence. 

About five minutes in Lio realized he hadn’t said good night. He would say it now, but he didn’t want to wake Galo up. If he was even sleeping — Lio knew he probably wasn’t.

“Hey, Lio? You’re not asleep, right?” 

Were they both thinking the same thing? Why did this always happen. 

“No,” He turned on his side to face Galo, and finally opened his eyes. “Why?”

“Cool.” 

And Galo was back to being silent. He was fidgeting with the corner of the blanket Lio stole. 

Lio stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for Galo to continue. 

He didn’t. 

“Did you want to talk or something?”

“Oh yeah!” And just like that he was back to his animated self — albeit more quiet. People were asleep next door. “Sorry, I was trying to figure out what to say. Or how to word it best, I guess? That’s probably it.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” He pulled the blankets closer; the new one helped, but he knew Galo would help even more. “What is it?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Galo had a pout on his face, and it was Lio’s turn to laugh to himself. 

“I won’t, idiot,” He said fondly, with the smile still on his face. “What is it?

“Okay,” Galo stopped to take a breath. “I was thinking, and I don’t know! It just feels like we’re two halves of a whole, yeah?”

_ Oh. _

Lio had to pause. Sure, Galo had said some things along those lines before — but never something so direct. It was sweet, and he wasn’t entirely wrong. 

He spared another glance at Galo, and he was fidgeting with the blanket again. 

_ “He’s probably not used to this…” _Lio thought to himself; he knew he was probably right. 

Every time Galo would say something like that, he’d play it off with a laugh. He’d do the same if someone else from the Burning Rescue mentioned it; though, Galo would always agree with them — how it was like they could read each other’s minds, how one was barely seen without the other. The entire unit was growing more apparent of their _ “relationship.” _Lio thought it was kind of funny how they all noticed before Galo. (But he also felt that Galo somehow noticed this whole time.) 

“Okay, I agree. But, why are you bringing this up?”

“I dunno,” Galo let go of the blanket, and moved to lay on his back, placing his hands under his head. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but haven’t had the chance to tell you.”

So he had noticed this whole time? Lio knew it. 

“But wait!” Galo apparently forgot it was the middle of the night as he yelled. “You agree? Wait, actually that isn’t super surprising.” 

“It isn’t?”

“Yeah!” He made a face, realizing his volume; then spoke again, softer. “I mean, I think I know you pretty well now. Two halves and all that? Plus we’re always around each other — even if we haven’t really had time to relax. I mean, obviously I don’t know a lot about you. But that’s okay! I think I know enough to know I’m happy being your other half,” he realized his volume again before continuing, tenderly. “Whatever that means.” 

Lio knew what he wanted that to mean. But what did Galo want? They obviously both knew their connection was on a whole different level; it had been since day one. Who would have thought they would go from fighting each other, to saving the planet, to literally living together? Tip toeing around their feelings. The world worked in mysterious ways, sometimes. 

But Lio was done with tip toeing. 

“What do you want it to mean?”

And maybe Galo was done too. 

“Uh…” Or not?

“You said you’ve been thinking about it, right? You know you can tell me whatever.”

“Yeah, I know. Didn’t think I’d get this far! I mean — I did, but didn’t believe it, y’know? Thought I would chicken out, but my soul is burning bright tonight! Anyway, uhh…” He turned on his side to face Lio — hair sticking out at every angle now. “Sharing the bed is nice. Cuddling on the couch is nice—”

“You’re just saying things we already do, Galo.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he let out a sigh. “Are those things friends normally do? Probably, right?” And another sigh, frown now visible on his face. Lio never liked seeing that. “I don’t even know, but I know I’m happy with it; and I don’t wanna overstep or read too much into things, and especially with how I saved you—”

_ He _ didn’t want to overstep? It was like they shared the same brain. 

“You’re not overstepping, Galo.” 

“I’m not?” At least the frown was replaced — although Lio didn’t know why he looked so surprised. 

“Of course not. I chose to work with the Burning Rescue, and I chose to stay with you. If anything, _ I _was worried about overstepping.”

“Really? You were?” He still look surprised, and it was Lio’s turn to sigh.

Did Galo not remember?

“I was mostly worried for the first few weeks after I moved in,” He pulled the blankets closer. “We were both working so hard to get everyone out of the Parnassus. We’d come home and both pass out on the bed.”

“Oh, yeah!” Galo yelled, _ again. _ Though, there was finally a smile back on his face. “I forgot about that! Most of it still feels like a blur, honestly. We really did overwork ourselves, huh?”

“Yeah,” Lio met his eyes, and gave his own small smile. “But I remember always waking up, holding you close. It was nice,” Galo still wore the smile. “But again, I felt like I was overstepping.” 

“Lio, you definitely weren’t. You were really comfy actually—” Galo cut himself off with his own laughter. “You’re making a face,” and Lio knew he definitely was. “No, but really, we can do that more often. Like right now, maybe?” 

He looked so hopeful, and when had he grabbed Lio’s hand? He really was like a personal heater. 

“I want to do something else right now, actually.” 

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Galo stayed quiet for a minute, waiting for Lio to continue? Cute. 

“What do you wanna do?” 

Lio took the opportunity to sit up on the bed, still facing Galo — still holding his hand. Galo followed. 

No more tip toeing. 

“Galo Thymos.”

“Lio Fotia? Why are we saying each other’s full name?” He let out a small laugh, and Lio couldn’t help but do the same. 

“You did it too, you can’t question it,” he gave Galo’s hand a small squeeze. “Anyway. We’re two halves of the same whole, two sides of the same coin — however you want to put it. We complete each other in a way that’s… unsettling?”

At that, Galo burst into laughter — though he quickly calmed down. 

“Sounds very romantic!”

“Thanks,” Lio took a deep breath, though he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. “I love you, by the way.” 

He heard Galo’s breath hitch before he exclaimed:

“I love you too! There’s no one else on this planet who’s spirit burns as hot as yours! How could I not?” He was smiling from ear to ear. “But you probably knew that, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Lio knew his own smile could rival Galo’s at that point. 

“Good! I always want you to know how much I love you.”

“How long have you?” Lio asked, moving close enough to place his hands on Galo’s hips. 

“Felt that way? I dunno,” Galo had his arms on Lio’s shoulders. “It just sorta hit me after we saved the world, I guess.” 

“Oh, good. Me too.”

“Wow! We really are connected on a whole other level!”

“See? Unsettling.”

Both shared a laugh, faces barely an inch apart.

“Yeah. Well, you know there’s no one else I’d rather be connected with.”

They really weren’t tip toeing anymore; they both moved in, and their lips finally met. It was explosive — Lio hadn’t felt anything like it since the Promare had left. Galo’s hands had found their way into his hair somewhere along the way, giving it a small pull. As they both backed away, panting for air, they shared the same thought again; _ it was worth the wait. _

“I love you, Lio,” Galo was the first to speak between breaths. 

“I love you too, Galo.” 

Galo gave a bright smile before laying back down on the bed; Lio followed suit. They were still facing each other. 

“Okay, now can we cuddle? I’m hot, and you’re like an ice box.”

“That was the plan,” Lio was thankful the blankets had fallen to the ground when he sat up. As he wrapped his arms around Galo, he knew he was enough to keep him warm. “Wait, what time is it?”

“Uh,” Galo popped his head up to check his alarm clock, and quickly went back to the crook of Lio’s neck. “Like three. How come?”

“We have work at six, idiot.”

“Oh.”

Oh was right, neither had really thought this through. 

“They’ll get it!” Galo started again. “Aina will be super happy to hear the good news, actually.”

And oh again. Well, the whole unit already knew something was up between them anyway. Lio would always hear the same lecture from Meis and Guiera; well, it was more like a commentary of his love life from them — or lack of. They always pushed him to tell Galo already; he _ knew _ they would have something to say about this. Especially since they both felt the same for this long. 

“Meis and Guiera won’t let me hear the end of this…” 

“Actually, Lucia will probably be the same too... “

“What if we just didn’t go? Actually — ignore that. I have work to do,” Lio gave Galo’s head a small kiss. “Love you. Good night, Galo.”

Lio’s shoulder felt instantly warmer — Galo’s face was burning. 

“Night! Love you too, Lio.”

* * *

“Guys, guys,” Lucia was standing right outside the Burning Rescue break room, making a small huddle with Meis and Gueira. 

“What?” Meis spoke before sipping his coffee. He and Guiera had stopped for some before getting to the HQ.

“Don’t they look dead?” Lucia angled her head towards the break room.

Sitting at the table were Lio and Galo, coffee mugs in front of each. Dark circles visible from space. Lucia _ knew _ something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

“Damn, they really do! You don’t think…” Guiera started as he looked in the room, before trailing off. 

Meis elbowed him. 

“Think what?” 

_ “Dude.” _

“Dude what? Dude what?” Lucia questioned, and looked back in the room — 

Now she got it. How did she not notice before?

“They’re holding hands!” She yelled, quickly shushed by the other two. 

“We are _ not _ interrupting them. Especially when they look that tired. Understood?” Meis was scary sometimes, but he always meant well.

“Duh! We congratulate the boss later.” 

“Can we throw a party?” Lucia questioned. “I’m positive we have enough party supplies around—”

She was interrupted by a loud — _ thump! _

The three looked back into the break room to see Galo face down on the table, and Lio asleep in his chair. 

Maybe they weren’t in party mode right now.

**Author's Note:**

> (lio voice) ok stupid ass *kisses you passionately*
> 
> thanks for reading yall! 💙 pls Give Me Your Comments ill love u forever  
twitter: [@vsoftpunk](https://twitter.com/vsoftpunk)


End file.
